Responsible Parties Gap-Filler
by Lori - SixteenOzs
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth go for a walk after having milkshakes and dropping Carol off at her house.


"Responsible Parties" Gap-Filler  
By: Lori (SixteenOzs)   
  
DISCLAIMER: "ER," the characters and situations depicted within are the property of Warner Brothers Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant c Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. The story presented here is written solely for entertainment purposes, and the author is not making a profit.  
  
Please do not post or redistribute without the disclaimer above or without the consent of this author. This, along with all of my stories, can be found on my website: http://www.geocities.com/sixteenozs02/fanfiction.htm   
  
SUMMARY: These scenes take place after "Responsible Parties."   
  
Feedback is welcome. Please send all questions, comments or criticisms to SixteenOzs02@yahoo.com   
  
RATING: PG   
  
ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: I would like to thank Ros, Cari and EpneBelle for all of their help in looking over the drafts of this story and giving me such great feedback. Thank you all so much for all your help!!  
  
*****  
  
Mark parked his van at the curb and shut off the engine. Looking to the passenger seat, he carefully asked, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Carol drew in a slow, deliberate breath before answering. "I think so. I just want to get some sleep."  
  
"What time are you on tomorrow?" he wondered.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Same here. If you don't feel like coming in, don't worry about it. I'll just tell everyone you called me and said you weren't feeling well," Mark offered.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled weakly, "but I'm going to try to make it."  
  
"Okay," he nodded understandingly. "If you need something, I don't care when it is, even if it's just to talk, I want you to give me a call."  
  
"I will," she promised. "But I'll be okay, Mark."  
  
"Just in case," he added with a smile.  
  
Reaching for the door, Carol said, "Thanks for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight," Mark said softly.  
  
"'Night." Looking to the backseat, she added, "'Night, Elizabeth."  
  
"Goodnight," Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Are you going to move up front?" Carol wondered as she climbed out of the van.  
  
"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded while opening the back door. She moved to the front seat as Carol started up the walk to her house. Reaching the porch, Carol turned and lifted her hand in a half-wave.  
  
After Carol entered the house, Elizabeth looked at Mark and found a thoughtful expression on his face. "You okay?" she wondered.  
  
"I'm just hoping she will be," he said quietly, still watching the front door.  
  
"You two seem pretty close," Elizabeth remarked.  
  
Mark smiled slightly. "She's like a sister to me."  
  
"You and Doug were close as well, weren't you?"  
  
"Like brothers," he confirmed.  
  
"This must be pretty hard on you, then," she commented, "being caught in the middle between them."  
  
"I'm almost positive there will be a message from Doug on my machine when I get home. It's always been clear to everyone that Doug and Carol were meant for each other, I think even they realize it. But... it's never been easy for them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth questioned curiously.  
  
Mark sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to answer that question without delving too deep into the details of Doug and Carol's relationship. Finally, he said, "You know that they've been together for about two years, right?" Elizabeth nodded, and he continued, "Well, they were together once before that, probably about six or seven years ago now. They broke up when Carol caught him with another woman."  
  
"Wow," Elizabeth said quietly. "No wonder she's taking this so hard. She's been burned by him twice."  
  
"In Doug's defense, I will say that he changed a lot since they were first together. There's no way he would have cheated on her this time."  
  
"So why is it that she's here, and pregnant with his child, but he's not?"  
  
"As stupid as it may sound, because she told him not to come back," Mark explained. "When they got back together this last time, Doug tried to do everything he could to assure Carol that he'd changed. He knows he hurt her when he left Chicago, he's trying to make this easier on her by letting her call the shots. And since she told him not to come back, he's not."  
  
"Just because she says she doesn't want him to come back doesn't mean that she really wants him to stay in Seattle," Elizabeth concluded, as if it should be completely obvious.  
  
Mark had to laugh. "What is it with women, saying one thing and meaning another?"  
  
"We've got to keep you on your toes," she laughed. "Besides, things are much more interesting this way."  
  
Still chuckling softly, Mark said, "We should probably get going, otherwise Carol's going to think we're spying on her."  
  
"Probably a good idea," Elizabeth agreed.  
  
As Mark pulled onto the street, he questioned, "You don't need to go back to the hospital for anything, do you?"  
  
"No. I don't even want to think about that place right now," she groaned.  
  
"Planning to go home, crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened?" he wondered with a laugh.  
  
Wryly, she agreed, "Something like that. I just doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight."  
  
"Why?" he questioned, a mixture of curiosity and concern in his voice.  
  
She shrugged. "I never sleep when I'm worried about something. Especially when it's my career."  
  
They rode in silence for several minutes, until Mark suggested, "If you're not going to be sleeping anyway, how about a walk?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "We can park, go for a walk along the lake, then come back and I'll drive you home."  
  
She thought for a few seconds, then smiled softly. "I'd like that."  
  
Five minutes later, they were walking along Lake Michigan. The area was completely deserted at that hour, the only sounds being that of traffic in the distance and water gently lapping against the banks.   
  
After walking in silence for a bit, Mark carefully asked, "Feel like talking about it?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head slightly, as if to bring herself out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said."  
  
"I just wondered if you felt like talking about it."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The trauma fellowship. At least I'm guessing that's what's on your mind," he surmised.  
  
Laughing ruefully, she admitted, "That's definitely what's on my mind." Then, with a sigh, she added, "I'm just trying to figure out why I put myself through the hell of becoming an intern again. I'm exactly where I was a year ago... trying to find a new job so that I might stay here in Chicago."  
  
"You repeated your internship so you can get a job anywhere you like," he reminded her. "Plus there's the added bonus of not having to work with Romano if you go to another hospital."  
  
"Now THAT would be wonderful," she agreed with a laugh. "Although he did suggest that he might consider my application for the cardiothorasic fellowship, especially since he was backing Peter, but that fell through."  
  
"Would you want that?"  
  
"Yes and no," she sighed. "It has the benefit of being in Chicago, the drawback of working with Romano. But I'm not sure I can trust him, so I'll probably start looking elsewhere, just to keep my options open. I only hope I can find a job at another Chicago hospital."  
  
"You wouldn't consider another city?" he inquired.  
  
"If I had to, then, yes, I suppose I would. But I hope I don't have to. When I was growing up, it felt as if I was constantly moving back and forth between home and boarding school. I'd rather not move again. I like it here."  
  
"It suits you?" he questioned, remembering a similar remark she'd made a few weeks ago while they were locked in the storeroom on their way to the Trauma Physician's Conference."  
  
Remembering the same comment, she had to laugh. "Yes, it does suit me here."  
  
He watched her for a moment. The way the breeze from the lake gently blew her hair back from her face, the way her laughter was reflected in her emerald eyes. She had a unique beauty that was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. As suddenly as that thought came to him, he stopped. Shaking his head slightly, he realized it was useless. She'd just broken up with one doctor; a relationship with another doctor would be the last thing she'd want.  
  
"Mark?" she called softly, noticing that his attention had strayed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied quickly. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About?" she inquired curiously.  
  
Great. Now he had to come up with a believable excuse. But then it hit him, and it wasn't even an excuse. At least not really. "I've been at County for almost ten years, so I've made quite a few contacts at other hospitals around here. If you'd like, I can call around, see if anyone has an opening for a more-than-qualified surgeon."  
  
Almost suspiciously, she questioned, "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Sure, it's not a problem. I'll make some calls tomorrow to see what I can find."  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, yet sincerely. "That would mean a lot."  
  
"Don't mention it," he replied with a shrug and a smile.  
  
They continued to walk in silence for several moments, until she finally spoke. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"No. What is it?"  
  
She drew in a deep breath, wanting to know the answer, but not knowing if she should ask the question. "Earlier, when you told me about the voting for the fellowship, you said that you voted for me, but you weren't really objective. What did you mean by that?"  
  
He didn't reply immediately, as he tried to figure out exactly what he had meant. "I suppose I just meant that since we've been spending time together, I've gotten to know you better. I know you're someone I'd enjoy working with. You don't have the arrogance of most surgeons I've met."  
  
Laughing softly, Elizabeth said, "Thank you... I think."  
  
"I'm sorry. I did mean it as a compliment," he said sincerely. Hoping to explain, he added, "I've been in the ER a long time. So I've gotten used to the surgeons who think their gods, who see patients only as practice grounds for new procedures; and doctors from other departments who look at us in the ER and see a 'jack of all trades, master of none.' You're not like that. You're talented, dedicated and passionate about your work. You're confident in your abilities, but you can still respect another doctor's opinion. You're willing to consider non-surgical options. You see patients as people. I enjoy working with you. I was looking forward to that if you got the fellowship."  
  
She was surprised to feel her face flush. That was probably the most flattering thing anyone had said about her in a very long time. Smiling, she softly said, "Thank you. I think that's the nicest compliment I've ever received."  
  
"I mean it, Elizabeth," he reminded her seriously.  
  
"I know," she nodded. Her smile turned rueful as she remarked, "I was looking forward to working with you as well."  
  
"You never know," he said optimistically. "It could still happen."  
  
"Perhaps," she agreed unconvincingly.   
  
A comfortable silence fell over them once again as they continued to walk in the cool night air.  
  
Sometime later, she hesitantly said, "I'm sorry if I sounded rude when I asked what you meant earlier. I-I suppose I just wanted to make sure I had your support because you felt I was the best candidate for the fellowship, not because of the time we've been spending together the past few weeks."  
  
"I have enjoyed the time we've spent together," he admitted, "but I supported you because I think you're the best candidate."  
  
She smiled faintly. "I-I just didn't want to take the chance that your support of me for the fellowship was based on something other than my professional abilities."  
  
"It wasn't," he assured her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied in a whisper.  
  
Finally looking at his watch, Mark saw that it was nearly two o'clock. "It's getting rather late. I should probably get you home."  
  
"Especially since you're on in eight hours," she agreed with a laugh as they turned and began to walk back to his van.  
  
*****  
  
Leaving the emergency room and walking across the ambulance bay, Elizabeth checked her watch and was surprised to find that it was only a few minutes after three in the afternoon. "I can't believe I've only been here three hours," she muttered to herself as she wearily rubbed her tired eyes.  
  
As she approached the Roach Coach, she reached for two of the largest coffee cups available. After preparing and paying for the coffee, she walked back to the ER and found Carol standing at the admit desk.  
  
"Hi, Carol. How are you doing?"  
  
"I think I'm doing okay. Thanks," Carol replied with a tired smile. "How about you?"  
  
"Just trying to figure out if I'll be able to find a job here in Chicago," Elizabeth replied wearily.  
  
Carol thought for a moment, then said, "I think I heard Mark making some calls earlier this morning. Have you talked to him?"  
  
"Not since I got here today. In fact, I was looking for him now. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Try Exam Four," Carol suggested. "He said he wasn't feeling well, so I think he went to crash in there for a while."  
  
He wasn't feeling well? He seemed fine when he dropped her off at her apartment last night. "Thanks," Elizabeth nodded absently as she started to walk in the direction of Exam Four.  
  
Falling into step beside her, Carol noticed the cups she was carrying and grinned, "You're bringing him coffee in bed? I usually save that until after I spend the night with a guy."  
  
"Carol!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Laughing, she explained, "I'm just repaying him for the milkshakes last night."  
  
Deciding to have a little fun, Carol surmised, "Unless, of course, you did spend the night with him..."  
  
"Carol!!"  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
As they stopped outside the door to Exam Four, Elizabeth reminded her, "Mark and I are just friends."  
  
"Uh-huh," Carol grinned before walking off.  
  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth carefully pushed open the door to the exam room with her forearm, being careful not to spill the coffee she was carrying. She smiled softly as she found Mark asleep on the gurney.  
  
She was just going to leave the coffee on the table next to him, but then Carol's comment about him not feeling well came back to her. Deciding to make sure he was all right, she softly called his name.  
  
He stirred a moment later. Still not opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Yeah? What do you need?"  
  
"Mark, it's Elizabeth," she said softly.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he questioned as he became more alert and reached reaching for his glasses in the darkened room. After putting on his glasses, he pulled the chain and turned on the light above the gurney. Sitting up, he wondered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"After last night, I needed a cup of coffee to keep going this afternoon. I thought you might like one, too. I was trying to find you when Carol said you weren't feeling well," she explained. "I just thought I'd come and check on you."  
  
"Thanks," he smiled as he took the cup she offered. "I definitely need this today."  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" she inquired, the concern evident in her voice.  
  
Laughing, he admitted, "Elizabeth, I'm not sick."  
  
"But Carol said..."  
  
"Carol said I wasn't feeling well, because that's what I told her. The truth is that I'm exhausted this morning. Things are slow here today, so I decided to crash for a while. I figured it would be easier to say I was sick than to explain why I didn't get home until almost two-thirty, especially when we dropped Carol off at twelve-forty-five."   
  
"Good idea," she laughed.  
  
With a smile, he said, "Thanks for the coffee."  
  
"Thanks for the milkshake."  
  
*****  
  
Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you think. Please send all questions, comments or criticisms to SixteenOzs02@yahoo.com LLP  
  
July 15, 2001  



End file.
